


not even the gods above

by madleidy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had faced a lot - monsters, titans, demi-gods like him, and even the gods; oftentimes alone with the sprinkling of help from his friends - but what he is facing now is something he definitely cannot face alone. This time, he needs not only a sprinkling of help, but as much help as he can get. Because if not, this might be the death of him; but if no one will help him, he doesn’t care, as long as he has Nico.</p><p>Nico had faced a lot, too, same as what and whom Percy has faced - he even went to Tartarus and back - all alone, without any help but his father's power of shadow-travelling. However, what he faces now is an entirely different thing. There are no monsters, no, but himself and the gods.</p><p>For Nico and Percy are together now.</p><p>And the two of them will do whatever it takes to face everything together; because that's how much they love each other. They don't care about other people turning their backs on them as long as they are together and have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not even the gods above

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here. This is my first ever fan fic (and Percico at that so YAY). I've already posted it on my tumblr and i thought I'd share it with you guys here. :) I hope you like this and I'm really sorry for any typographical errors that have caused grammatical errors.

"Nico, don't give up now," Percy pleaded.

"No, Percy. I'm so tired. I have always waited for this but with everything that's happening, I'm pushed to my limits," Nico answered.

"But I thought..." Percy started.

"Thought what, Percy?" Nico asked.

"Nevermind. Just please think about it. I can't do anything about this without you," Percy retorted.

"I-I'll think about it, Percy. I never actually expected this will happen that's why I was never prepared for this," Nico said.

"Just - ugh - please let me know what's your decision on this."

"Of course."

Then Nico di Angelo dissolved into the shadows around him, leaving Percy Jackson alone again in his bedroom.

Percy cannot remember how their conversation got there. They were just cuddling before that, enjoying each other's presence.

Percy sighed. He wanted this so much. He wanted this to work out. But with Nico having doubts because of their current predicament, he was not sure what to do.

"Please, Nico. Please don't give up now," he whispered as he closed his eyes, welcoming his much desired sleep.

\--

Nico arrived at his room in Hades' palace in the Underworld. He was exhausted. (Not from shadow-travelling, he's used to that now.) He was exhauseted from everything that's going on. He never thought being with Percy would be this hard.

But he doesn't care. All he cares about is Percy. Percy is everything to him. He's not going to give up now. He will fight. For Percy. For them.

He remembers the day Percy confessed to him. Nico smiled at the memory.

 

"Hey, Nico. Can I- can I talk to you?" Percy had asked him the day before they went home from Camp Half-Blood two years ago. Nico thought Percy had sounded nervous.

"You are, now." Nico smiled at him. He knew it wasn't his usual demeanor - to smile and joke and all that - but this is Percy Jackson he's talking to. Besides, ever since the war with Gaea ended, he had started to socialize with all the other demi-gods, so they're kind of used to him being like that.

Percy had exhaled rather loudly. "Okay. Please don't freak out with what I'm going to say. I know this is kind of weird and so not me - usually - but I want you to believe it, believe me, and please don't doubt it. Please don't doubt me," Percy said a little too fast for Nico to absorb it all at once.

Nico was actually getting nervous with what Percy has to say. Percy's nervous about it, too, so maybe this is something not good? Or maybe, just maybe, he'll acknowledge Nico's feelings for him? Oh gods. "Fine. Say it."

"I, uh, I... I... I..." Percy had started.

"You, what?"

"I like you so much, Nico. I think I'm in love with you." Percy had looked at him warily.

Nico had burst out laughing right there and then.

In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't the right response to what Percy had said, gods, he had hoped to hear it from the son of Poseidon for years, but this was too funny and absurd for him. Percy Jackson, the hero he's been looking up to ever since that night in the military school, said he loves Nico di Angelo. Yep. That's funny. "Gods, Percy, what's gotten into you?" Nico asked, wiping tears in his eyes from too much laughing.

"Nothing. Why are you laughing? Don't you love me?" Percy had looked crest-fallen.

"Percy, why do you think I love you?"

"I just, uh, I just know it."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, what made you realize that you love me too?"

"It's just, in the past few weeks - no, months - I found myself thinking a lot about... Wait, TOO?" Percy had asked, incredulous.

"Thought you didn't catch that." Nico smiled smugly. Then he walked to Percy, held his face in his hands, and kissed him. Percy kissed him back. Nico broke the kiss and said, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"What, 8 years?" Percy jokingly said.

"Way to go, Jackson. You really know how to kill the moment." Nico had started to walk away.

"Wait! Nico, wait! I was just joking!" Percy called him.

Nico turned to Percy. "Guess I'll just have to get used to that." Nico smiled. Percy smiled widely and closed the distance between them. "But just so you know, Seaweed Brain, you'll never get kissed by me again."

"Huh. Don't care. I'll just kiss you whenever I want."

 

Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at his door.

"Who's there?"

"Nico, I know you're still mad at me but let's talk. I have something to tell you," Hades said.

"Then say it there, I don't want to see you," Nico answered harshly.

"I want to say it to you face to face." Hades sounded impatient. Not a good sign.

"Fine. Come in," Nico said, defeated. He knew not to fight with his father.

"You know, I could have just barged in your room without your permission, right?"

"You actually could have shadow-traveled here."

"But I didn't."

"Yeah."

"Nico, I know I have not been a good father to you. Especially now with your, ah, relationship with my brother's son." The god of the Underworld looked apologetic.

"I know. I'm lucky you still let me live here. Monsters follow me everywhere. And the dead don't want to talk to me."

"Yes, son. And I'm sorry for that. Usually I don't do anything that concerns my children but, son, you're different. I care for you."

"Oh please, father, you don't!" Nico raised his voice in anger. He is not going to take this kind of crap.

"Nico, I do. I know I never show it-"

"Damn right, you don't," Nico interjected.

"-but son, I want to make it up to you."

"How, father? I've been hurt a lot these past 2 years because you gods can't accept my relationship with Percy. We're really lucky that Cupid and Aphrodite understand us. And really, what's it to you gods that you keep on tearing us apart?"

"That's why I want to make up to you. I will go to Olympus in the Winter Solstice and reason with them. I will make them see that you and Jackson are happy and they can't do anything about it."

"WHAT?"

"Son, I understand you now. I know I have hurt you plenty of times since you and Percy got together but I know that him being your cousin on the godly side doesn't really affect your relationship." Hades smiled at him.

"Father, you accept us now? You're fine with my relationship with Percy?"

"Yes. Although it's a bit hard to wrap my mind around the idea that you're both boys. But at least you're happy, child."

"Thank you, father. I will go see Percy now and tell him." Nico proceeded to hug his father, the first in years he knew about him.

"Nico, I'm really sorry for not being a good father to you."

"It's all right. Just please let me talk to the dead now, I kind of miss them." Nico smiled at him.

"Sure, son."

"Thank you, father."

And the lord of the Underworld walked outside Nico's room, closing the door gently, probably going to his throne room. Nico thought it was a bit odd, but he let it pass.

Nico dissolved into the shadows, one thing on his mind: he’s going to tell this immediately to Percy Jackson.

\--

"NO! Dad, please. Why can't you see that I'm happy being with Nico? And don't tell me about us being both guys because I really don't care about it!" Percy shouted at Poseidon. They are in his bedroom, not caring that Sally and Paul are just downstairs.

Percy had wakened to his father's presence in his room. He knew what was the sea god's intention. To talk to Percy about breaking up with Nico because "that's just not right".

"Perseus," Poseidon said, clearly warning Percy to stop.

"What?" Percy snapped.

"Son, what about Annabeth?"

"Wow, dad. You're really using that now? That's pretty low. Annabeth and I separated and the decision was mutual. She even told me she's happy that she's single again. Actually, she was happy when she learned about Nico and I. Can't you see, dad? You're having a closed mind about this. You have been around for like a bajillion years and you've witnessed relationships like this! Why can't you accept us now?" Percy was heaving. He was getting really, really mad. He was prepared to make a hurricane in his bedroom just to prove his point that he will never, ever break up with Nico.

"Because you're my son," Poseidon simply stated.

"That's it? Because I'm your son?"

"And because Nico is the son of my brother. You're practically cousins."

"What? Because we're cousins? Wow, dad. That's some illogical thinking there," Percy huffed.

"Why do you think it's illogical?"

"Why, dad? Well, for starters, your brothers and sisters married each other and had children. And then, those children married each other too!"

Poseidon scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you're right, son."

"So, do you have any other reason why you can't accept my relationship with Nico?"

"Son, I can't accept that you're-you're g-g-g-gay." Poseidon hung his head, embarrassed about his reason.

"Dad, mom and Paul are downstairs, you might want to say good-bye before you go," Percy calmly said. Deep inside, he's hurt. But he will not show it in front of his father.

"You're not going to say something about this? Son, my reason is so petty, I know. Why are you not saying anything about it?"

"I HAVE PLENTY TO SAY ABOUT THIS! BUT NOW I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Percy had exploded. He didn't mean to, but he can't stop himself from doing it. Poseidon's words were still ringing in his ears. He can't believe that his father's reason about rejecting his relationship with Nico is because he's gay. He turned around so he can't see his father. He just smelled the sea, a sign that his father had left.

"Percy?" Sally said at his door.

"Yes, mom?" He was surprised at his steady voice. He thought it will break because he's really close to crying right now.

"Are you okay? I heard you shouting downstairs. Is Po- your dad still there?"

"No, mom. He already left."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, mom. I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay. I'll just be downstairs with Paul. He also wants to talk to you, by the way."

"Fine, mom. I'll go down later, okay?"

"Okay, Percy."

He heard his mom's footsteps fade away then hearing her steps bounding the stairs. He laid down his bed and closed his eyes. He really can't believe the reason his dad said. He's really hurt. He was too engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't feel the weight that settled at the end of his bed.

"So, am I not welcome right now? Do you need your space?"

Percy snapped his eyes open. "Nico!" He immediately got up and enclosed the younger demi-god in a hug.

"Whoa. What happened? You look shaken up," Nico said warily.

"Dad went here and talked to me. He wanted us to break up. As if that's gonna change anything."

"Huh. The usual. What else did he say? I think something else bothers you."

"I asked him why he wants us to break up and he said he can't accept that I'm gay," Percy said. He saw Nico stiffen.

"That's his reason? Wow." Nico was clearly irritated.

"I know. It's pretty shallow and offensive," Percy said. He was becoming wary of Nico. The son of Hades was giving off a bad vibe now. To his surprise, Nico smiled.

"Well, it might take a while to convince him but we'll get there," Nico assured him.

"I hope that happens. Wait, why are you here? You were just here, right? Why did you come back?"

"I have some good news." Nico was beaming now. "Father said he's fine with our relationship now and that he'll try to convince the gods this winter solstice to accept our relationship."

Percy's mouth dropped. "Really? Wow. That's- that's amazing! He's the last person - uh, god - I expected that would approve of us." He was really happy. Wow, that's Hades they're talking about. This is big time. Hades _is_ big time.

"Me too. So now, I propose we go to the Underworld and talk to father again. You know, to thank him."

"Sure. I'll just let mom and Paul know."

"No need, Percy. Go. And I'm happy for you two," Sally Jackson-Blofis was standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Blofis! Uh, thanks," Nico said. He was a little startled by Sally's sudden appearance.

"Mom! When were you here? I thought you were downstairs with Paul?" Percy asked. Sometimes his mom can appear without him knowing.

"I came to ask you if you want food. Then I heard Nico talk about Hades' approval. I'm happy for you boys. And Nico, just call me Sally." She smiled at them.

"Thanks, mom. Tell Paul I'll talk to him later when we get back," Percy said.

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Sally."

Then the shadows swallowed Nico and Percy, who were holding each other's hand.

\--

Nico and Percy appeared in the throne room of Hades in his palace in the Underworld.

"And what is that boy doing here, Nico?" Hades rose from his chair and pointed angrily at Percy.

"He's here to thank you, father," Nico replied.

"Thank me for what?"

"You know, for accepting us and volunteering to convince the other gods to accept us too."

"And when did I say that?"

"Just a few hours ago, in my room."

"Oh, really? I was in the Fields of Asphodel in the past few hours, son. I just came here," Hades said. Nico was a little confused.

"No, father. You talked to me. You even apologized to me."

"You might have been dreaming, Nico. Why would I talk to you about your, ah, romantic relationship with the son of my brother? And what would I apologize for?"

"Nico, did he really go in your room and talk to you? He seems to not remember it," Percy whispered.

"What are you saying there, boy?" Hades growled at Percy.

"Nothing."

"I don't- I can't understand, father. You talked to me! You came to my room! You even knocked and asked to come in!"

"Nico. Why would I do that? I could just shadow-travel to and from your room. Knocking is a waste of time. You must have been dreaming." Hades said. He came back to his chair on the dais. "That is the only explanation I can think of."

"Yeah, Nico. Maybe you were just dreaming," Percy said to Nico.

"No!" He was looking desperately at Percy. He doesn't want to look like he's making up something. He can't do that to Percy. "Percy, please believe me. My father really came in my room. He even told me he's going to make the monsters stop chasing us. He told me he would allow me to talk to the ghosts again." He was pleading to Percy now. Percy was looking disbelievingly at him.

"Nico, how do I know you're not joking about this?" Percy asked.

"Percy, believe me! Why would I lie to you about something as big as this? Please, believe me." Nico walked towards Percy and hugged him.

"Just take me home now, Nico. I've had enough for today," Percy said coldly.

Nico was close to tears now. He can't believe Hades was denying everything. He can't believe Percy was doubting him. This is hurting him too much. He broke the hug and held Percy's hand. "Okay."

And the two of them disappeared into the shadows.

Nico snapped his eyes open and they were back in Percy's bedroom. They stood for what seemed like a hundred years, looking everywhere except at each other. Then Percy spoke.

"Nico, please leave me alone."

"No, Percy. I won't. Not until you believe me."

"Nico, just let me rest, okay? Let's talk about this tomorrow. You also need your rest, you know. We've had a long day today." Percy got on the bed. He laid down and faced the other way. He was clearly upset to Nico, which was hurting Nico a lot. He never wanted Percy to get mad at him.

"Percy, I won't leave until you tell me that you're not mad at me. I don't understand why father would deny everything. Unless..." He looked at Percy.

"Unless what, Nico?" Percy was still facing the other way. Nico closed his eyes.

"Unless he's not the one who talked to me," Nico finished in a whisper. It all lines up now. Hades knocking, entering and leaving his room through the door, talking to him calmly about him and Percy, apologizing to him, volunteering to talk to the gods in the winter solstice. That's why he found all of it a bit odd. Hades would never do that. Hades was never like that. He was just too blind to see all of it because he wanted to hear those words from his father that he didn't even think about the way Hades acted.

Percy sat up from his bed. He was facing Nico now. He was looking at the younger demi-god quite intently. "So what you're saying is that someone pretended to be Hades?"

Nico opened his eyes and met Percy's. "Yes."

"Very good, Nico. Took you long enough."

Percy sprang from his bed, Riptide ready in his hands. Nico was already holding his Stygian iron sword.

"Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked when he turned around to see who spoke. "How did you-"

"How did I enter your room? Well, I am a Fury, after all." Mrs. Dodds was standing near Percy's window, eyeing Nico's sword. She had now transformed into the lawyer who fetched Nico and Bianca from the Lotus Casino.

"What are you doing here?" Nico said angrily. It all clicks. Alecto was the one who pretended to be Hades. She's good at that.

"The moment you figured it all out, I came here. I came here to explain to you why I did it," Alecto said.

"So, say it! I don't want you to stay in my room much longer," Percy said.

"Well, well, Jackson. You still got that angst, aren't you? Oh, how I regret not killing you when I had the chance," Alecto venomously said.

"Just say it!" Nico shouted. He was getting mad at the Fury. The Fury who made fun of him by pretending to be his father.

Alecto looked taken aback and scared. "Fine. I just thought it would be fun to see the look on your face when you personally thanked your father for things he didn't say. Just a good old prank, you know. And you looked pretty shaken and scared down there. So fun to look at and watch."

"WHAT? YOU MADE FUN OF NICO? YOU THINK HE’S A SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT, HUH? GUESS WHAT, YOU'LL BE OUR SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT NOW WHEN WE SEND YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD IN SHREDS!" Percy bellowed. He was shaking in anger now. Nico never saw Percy be that angry before because of a prank. Heck, he used to do pranks himself. But then, this is different.

"HAHAHA! You'll never get to do that because I will be back there in one piece before you can even move!" Alecto said. Nico knew what to do. He used the shadows around them to wrap Alecto and trap her where she is. She tried to move but to no avail. She was trapped. "NO! Let me go!"

"Not so fast, Fury. You'll pay big time to what you've done. Percy almost wanted to break up with me because of your so-called joke. I wonder, how would a Celestial bronze and Stygian iron feel when struck at the same time?" Nico looked at Percy. Percy smiled at him. He gets it. "On three, Seaweed Brain. One, two..."

"Three!" They both slashed their swords and Alecto is nowhere to be seen. Percy looked at him, silently asking something.

"Don't worry, she's alive. Just a little more recovery time than the usual," Nico said. He felt Alecto was already in the Underwold, probably telling Hades about this escapade. He felt suddenly tired. He really needed to sleep now. "So... I probably should go. Bye, Percy. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Nico, wait!" Percy held his hand. Nico looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for not believing in you." Percy looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry for almost breaking up with you.” Then he hugged Nico.

"It's okay, Jackson." Nico smiled at him. He extracted himself from Percy. Before he left, he said, "Well, not really." Then he let the shadows swallow him. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his room. He stumbled face-first on his bed and fell asleep immediately.

\--

Percy had a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he can't move. His adrenaline kicked in and he thrashed around his bed. Then he heard a grunt. He stopped thrashing around and looked around. He was surprised to see arms and legs enclosing his whole body. He smiled.

"What a great way to wake me up, Jackson," said Nico, who was still half-asleep.

"Good morning to you, too. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Why are YOU here?" Nico asked, confused.

"Oh, if you're not noticing, we're in my bedroom, lying together on my bed," Percy replied.

Nico suddenly sat up and cursed in Greek. He muttered to himself, "What am I doing here? I went to my room and slept there the whole night. Why am I here?"

Percy can't help but answer his boyfriend. "I don't know, really. But maybe you just miss me even when you sleep," he teased, a wide grin spreading on his face. What a great way to start his day.

"NO! I don't- I don't miss you..." Nico trailed off. "Maybe at some point in my sleep I shadow-travelled and appeared here beside you."

"I doubt that, di Angelo. I think you really missed me that's why you came here asleep." Percy finds this cute, and quite frankly, he wants it to happen again.

"No, Jackson. I was just tired. Remember, we had a long day yesterday and I'm still kind of mad at you." Nico crossed his arms and glared at Percy, something red tinting his cheeks.

"What? You're still mad? Nico..." Percy thought he got forgiven last night. Well, he'll just have to be. He knows Nico can’t stay mad at him long. Yes, that's right.

"NO, Jackson. You're still not forgiven. And I'm leaving now." Uh-oh.

"Wait! At least have breakfast with me - I mean, us - me, mom, and Paul." Percy looked at Nico with pleading eyes. His green eyes looking at Nico's black with such intensity that Nico sighed.

"I guess that's fine." He knew it. Nico cannot stay mad at him.

Percy got up and kissed Nico on the cheek. "Thank you. And I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Nico smiled; that relieved Percy a lot. "Whatever you say, Jackson."

Together, they went downstairs and greeted Paul and Sally.

"Percy, I didn't know Nico stayed here last night. Why didn't you tell me?" Sally exclaimed.

"Sorry, Paul and Sally, I kind of sleep-shadow traveled here. I wasn't aware of it. But if it's not all right with you, I'll just go now."

"No, Nico. It's fine. You can stay here; besides, we still have to talk - you, me, and Percy here," Paul said.

Percy gulped. What are they going to talk about? He was not prepared for that. "Paul, I, uh, I don't think it's the right time."

"No, Jackson. It's okay with me. Besides, I don't really have anything to do today," Nico said.

Sally clapped her hands. "Okay! Breakfast time! Who wants blue pancakes?"

Even though Percy loved his mom's blue pancakes, it did not do anything to calm his nerves. Paul is going to talk to them today. Already, Percy knew this will be another long day.

\--

"So Nico and Percy, what are your plans? I hear you're both outcasts in the demi-god world," Paul started, a few minutes after they've eaten their lunch.

"Yeah, well, not really. I mean, we still have our friends..." Percy said. Nico can tell that Percy is nervous, so he answered for the two of them.

"You're right, Paul." Percy snapped his attention to him, looking at him with wide eyes, discreetly telling him to stop. But Nico can't take it anymore. He has to tell Paul because he knows Percy's step-dad will listen; and it will also be good to let someone know about their situation. "Our so-called friends say they're happy for us - which they are - but when they knew that most of the gods were angry, they turned their backs on us, did not even try to defend us," Nico said. That was good to let out. He saw Percy exhale loudly.

Paul looked at Percy. "Is it true, Percy? Why aren't you telling anything? Has this been going on for years?"

Percy closed his eyes before answering. "Yes, Paul. I didn't tell you and mom because I - we - thought the gods, especially our dads, will eventually understand. But then they seem to disapprove of our relationship so much that they send monsters every now and then on our trail."

"Why didn't you tell us? We knew - your mom and I - that something was happening, we just didn't know to what extent," Paul said, looking at them apologetically, as if saying sorry that he didn't talk to them sooner.

"It's all right, Paul. Besides, we didn't want to bother you with our problems," Nico replied. He can't see where this conversation was going. He has no idea why Paul suddenly wanted to talk about this whole issue with the gods.

"Yeah. We managed for the past two years, so we didn't tell you," Percy added.

"You know, kiddos, it's fine if you didn't tell right away, you're demi-gods, after all. But there's just too much that the two of you can handle. We've been noticing your frequent fights, you know." Nico is impressed. He didn't know that Paul could be so observant.

"About that..." Percy started. "We try not to, as best as we can. And we don't let a day pass without making up."

"Or two," Nico muttered. Percy poked his side. "Ow."

"No, it's fine, really. Perfectly understandable for your current situation. Too much pressure and stress can really get to you." Paul looked at them with something glinting in his eyes. Curiosity, perhaps. "Now, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to know what your plans are."

"Plans for what, Paul?" Nico asked. He doesn't understand Paul's intentions right now. Maybe he'll tell later on.

"Plans for your next steps. You said your dads disapprove of you so much that they send monsters after you. I wanted to know what things you want to do to fight them, if not, to avoid them."

"We actually don't have plans, Paul. We just go with the flow but we don't let them separate us," Percy said, all the time looking at Nico. Nico's heart felt like it was about to explode when Percy said that. His boyfriend sometimes does that to him, saying only the simplest of statements all the while looking at him.

"Yeah. Whatever comes, we just go with it. But what we really want is peace," Nico added.

Paul leaned across the table and looked at them. "Then go find your peace. Go where they can't reach you."

Nico is stunned. Is Paul suggesting them to live on their own somewhere far away? "What? We can't, Paul. We can't just turn our backs to our problem."

The step-dad and step-son gawked at him, Percy having a hint of pink on his cheeks. "You don't want to leave? This is your chance! I mean, Sally and I will help you," Paul said, eyeing him.

"I'm sure of this. If we run away now, they would think we're afraid of them. We're not, as a matter of fact," Nico said.

"Yes, Paul, we can't do what you're suggesting. We have to show the gods that they can't separate us. They just have to accept who we are and the fact that we're together." Percy added, "I actually can't understand why our relationship is a big deal to them."

To their astonishment, Paul smiled. "Uh, why are you smiling, Paul?" Percy asked.

He shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't do it. I support you two. I know you won't give up each other," Paul answered.

Nico bit back a whoop of joy. "So was this some kind of a test?" He asked, happy that at least Paul understood them.

"Kind of. I wanted to see how much you would back each other up." He paused, a grin slowly making an appearance on his face. "I wanted to see how much you love each other."

Percy took Nico's hand and stared at the table. "Well, that was a little... awkward," he muttered, gripping Nico's hand a little tight.

By now, Nico was sure that he looked like an overripe tomato. Paul is wiggling his eyebrows at them, teasing. Yes, Percy's right. This is awkward. "I guess now you know how much we do,” he answered Paul. “Can we excuse ourselves now?"

"Yeah, sure. You can stay here, Nico, if you want," Paul teased again, stifling his laugh, probably knowing how this is too awkward and embarrassing for Percy.

"PAUL!" Percy said, his face so red, he looks like drunk.

"Just kidding, Percy. Have a nice day, you two."

"Yeah, yeah." Percy immediately stood up, taking Nico's hand again. "Come on, Nico."

He obediently followed. On the way upstairs, Sally was waiting for them, her arms open, ready to engulf them in a big hug.

"I'm happy for the two of you. Remember to tell Paul and me if some problem comes up, okay?"

"Sure, mom," Percy said.

"Okay," Nico replied.

"This became too cheesy. Go ahead, kids. Enjoy your day. Just come down if you need anything." Sally smiled at them.

"Thanks, mom."

Nico can't help but smile to himself. At least Percy's mom and step-dad support them and did not leave them. At least they understood.

"Hey, Jackson," Nico called, as they entered Percy's room. "What did you say to me this morning? You're gonna make up to me?"

"Yeah," Percy answered, sitting on the bed, looking at Nico with his amazing green eyes. How mesmerizing those orbs are.

"You already did. Thanks for not accepting Paul's 'offer'."

"What I said was true. I don't care what other demi-gods think of us. I don't care about what the gods think of us. I just care about you," Percy said, pulling Nico to him and enclosing him in a hug.

"Gods, Jackson. When did you get so cheesy?"

"Ever since I fell in love with you."

At that, Nico pulled out of the hug and kissed Percy. "I love you, Jackson."

Percy kissed him back. "I love you, di Angelo. Nothing and no one can ever separate us, always remember that."

"I know that; I don't have to remember it," Nico teased.

"Whatever you say, Ghost King."

Percy fell asleep as they were talking hours later and Nico just looked at him and knew that he will never ever leave Seaweed Brain, unless he himself tells him to. He kissed Percy's forehead and let himself be lulled by Percy's slow, deep breaths. Nothing can come between them, he was sure of that.


End file.
